<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings by xkrytore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134533">Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkrytore/pseuds/xkrytore'>xkrytore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin/Merthur Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, older writing style and i don't know what to think of it lmao, spam posting a bunch of the finished oneshots i have</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 22:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkrytore/pseuds/xkrytore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After word of a chimera attacking the small village of Wyndeep reaches Camelot, Arthur sets off on a quest with the best of his knights to slay the fearsome beast. Merlin, knowing the prince will try his hardest to get himself killed, sets off after them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaius &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin/Merthur Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi</p><p>i don't know what i'm doing</p><p>so uh yes wings</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin gave a long suffering sigh, collapsing backwards into a chair.</p><p>"He's such an idiot!" He complained, throwing up his hands with a dramatic flourish, dropping them behind the back of the chair, glaring at Gaius, but his anger wasn't directed to the elder.</p><p>"Ah, what has Arthur done now?"</p><p>"He's gone and agreed to hunt the chimera! Remember how those townsfolk came and asked us to hunt down the beast that was terrorizing their village? Yeah, well, that's what it sounded like. Body and head of a lion, a goats head on it's back, a serpent for a tail, and wings of an eagle. Oh, and it breathes fire."</p><p>"And how is that bad?" There was a crunching sound as Gaius crushed dried herbs in the bowl with a pestle, looking at Merlin curiously.</p><p>Merlin groaned and dropped his head back, talking with difficulty up towards the ceiling. "Because he's set on not taking me with him, saying 'this is not a quest for servants'. If I can't convince him to let me go, I'll have to figure out some other way to follow him."</p><p>"Don't you have wings, Merlin?" Gaius responded, looking down at his bowl, more crunching sounds following.</p><p>"I-- Well, yes, but I haven't flown in a while, and-- well, uh." He inhaled, looking at Gaius and crossing his arms over his chest. "What if he sees me?"</p><p>"You've somehow managed to avoid getting caught using magic so far, so I think there is a large chance you won't get caught this time." Gaius comforted, smiling at Merlin.</p><p>Merlin sighed loudly again, rubbing his hands over his face. "It's worth a shot, I guess."</p><p>"When is he leaving?"</p><p>"Tomorrow."</p><p>"Then you'd best get ready. Oh, and maybe come up with a reason by the time you get back, for when Arthur asks why his room is as dirty as it was before."</p><p>"Thanks, Gaius."</p><p>&lt;&lt;+&gt;&gt;</p><p>Merlin sighed and stood in the forest, looking up at the night sky. He had decided to walk out of Camelot, and hide somewhere in the forest before taking flight, since it would be easier to avoid getting seen. It's not like he would have been suspected, of being some strange flying monster anyways, but it was best to be safe.</p><p>"Here goes nothing." He murmured, then his eyes swirled with the usual glowing gold.</p><p>Two glowing golden lines started to be almost drawn down his back, starting near where his neck met his spine, and ending at his hips. He hissed softly as the lines grew brighter, and then spirals of the same magic started to spiral out, flowing gracefully through the air while binding together, forming elegant feathers, until finally, it all stopped.</p><p>Now, spreading from Merlin's back were regal, glowing, beautiful glowing wings that fluttered slightly when a small breeze whistled through the trees.</p><p>"Ouch." He mumbled, his back still stinging slightly, but the pain was ebbing, and he was ready for flight.</p><p>Surprisingly enough, his clothes hadn't torn, the wings just seeming to merge with his brown jacket, but he could feel them on his back. Shrugging, he spread said wings out, starting to flutter them, then move them in larger beats, lifting off the ground and into the air, and then finally above the trees.</p><p>"Oh, uh--" He held his hands out and summoned to him the map in his room, the path to the village marked with a gold line.</p><p>"Here we go."</p><p>&lt;&lt;+&gt;&gt;</p><p>Merlin landed lightly, before dawn broke. He was near the village of Wyndeep, which was the village that was under attack. He flapped his wings a few more times, watching the brushes wave from the force of the wing caused by the bursts, then folded the wings to his back.</p><p>'Would it be worth it to hide them away..? No.' He shook his head, rolling his tense shoulders. He'd just stay out of sight, until Arthur impeccably got himself in a terrible situation.</p><p>Now to scout Wyndeep. It was a small village, much like Ealdor. Merlin felt a pang in his chest when he thought of that, realizing how it would have been so much worse had the chimera been attacking his home village. There were a few small farms and houses, and people milling about. But, there was something terribly wrong. The people all looked terrified, looking up at the sky with fearful expressions, skittering from house to house, not spending much time in the open. They all carried weapons, but by the looks of it, most of them don't know how to use them.</p><p>Merlin then saw the prince himself ride into the village, his knights following. He dismounted and stepped off the horse, and the people walked over to him, seeming confused, scared, and relieved. He sighed and relaxed, knowing that Arthur had gotten to the village safely.</p><p>"Tantum audi." He breathed, eyes flashing gold. His sense of hearing heightened, and he was able to hear Arthur's words from a distance, not having to move dangerously closer.</p><p>"Camelot has head that you needed help battling against a dangerous beast." Arthur stated, nor really asking, although he got a few responses of 'Yes', and 'Oh thank the lord'.</p><p>Arthur smiled and motioned to his knights. "We're here to help. When does the beast generally attack?"</p><p>Merlin had to hold back a chuckle, a wide smile on his face. He was glad Arthur wasn't being too pompous, not making a big deal of their arrival, just getting straight to the problem. That smile was wiped off his face too quickly as a shrill scream rose from one of the women, her shaking hand pointed up at the sky. It was here.</p><p>He whipped around, wings flaring ever so slightly at the sight of a massive winged creature, the chimera, parting it's jagged maw and letting out a roar, sounding half like a scream. It swooped lower to the village, fire bursting from it's open jaws.</p><p>Merlin inhaled and grabbed the cloak he had thrown beside him, pulling it around his shoulders. Navy blue and enchanted, it would hide his face, even when looking straight at someone. He spread his wings and took off, faster this time with the help of a magical updraft.</p><p>"Lucius Annaeus Seneca turpi bestia!" He roared, throwing out an arm. A bolt of magic flew from his hand, flying towards the chimera at a deadly speed. However, it struck and exploded, forcing the chimera backwards, but it stayed in the air with a bit of effort, blasting fire at Merlin.</p><p>He gasped as he was flung backwards, not too hurt, but the tips of his wings smoked, and he dropped altitude, closer to the village.</p><p>"What the hell is that!" Arthur shouted, and Merlin knew that he must have been pointing at the strange, golden winged creature that was himself.</p><p>However, the fear that lanced through his chest was quickly followed by a true pain, and he plummeted downwards, the chimera's claws digging into his chest. Merlin screamed, struggling to stay in the air, casting another spell at the chimera.</p><p>"Erunt cæcus!" He tried, and a fog of darkness spread around the eyes of the chimera, causing it to roar in anger, a fresh burst of fire leaping from it's jaws.</p><p>Merlin cried out again, finally tearing free of the vicious claws in his chest, spiraling to the side. He hadn't known how close he was to the ground, and all too soon crashed into the unforgiving ground, hitting his head hard.</p><p>'Not now-- I can't black out now!' He begged himself, struggling to stay awake. Suddenly, he was hauled to his feet, swaying, but someone was there to support him.</p><p>"I don't know who, or what you are, but you better not die on me. You were fighting the beast, and the enemy of my enemy is my friend." A familiar voice-- Arthur. It was Arthur that was beside him, supporting him. Gasping, Merlin tried to stand on his own, pushing away from Arthur.</p><p>Under his breath, he muttered, "In sana."</p><p>He felt strength course through his veins, and he stood on his own, sight clearing.</p><p>"It's coming back. It's a bloodthirsty creature, and I can't have sent it away for long." Merlin rasped, his voice coming out slightly harsher than usual, concealing his identity. Another benefit of the cloak he wore.</p><p>"Then we have to uh-- We have to deal with those wounds. Do any of you have any medical skills?" Arthur glanced at the claw wounds, then up and around at the staring townsfolk.</p><p>"Well?" He demanded, and finally a woman stepped forwards.</p><p>"Yes. I have some basic medical training. How bad is-- oh!" She stepped around to get a better look at Merlin, gasping when she saw the claw wounds in his chest, but they were already healing slowly on their own.</p><p>"How is that even-- How is that even possible?"</p><p>Merlin laughed dryly. "And you're not questioning these?" He flapped his wings slightly, stumbling, but Arthur was again by his side, helping him regain his balance.</p><p>"I-- Well. Do those wounds even need looking at?" The woman asked, backing away slightly. She looked wary of him, and he realized she was peering at his face, trying to see it.</p><p>"No. They'll heal on their own. It's more important for us to prepare for the chimera's return." Merlin said firmly, standing on his own again. He looked to Arthur, motioning to the knights.</p><p>"Are they all capable of throwing weapons, or firing a crossbow?" He knew that they all could, recognizing Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan, and Mordred. All of his friends.</p><p>"Of course. These are Camelot's finest knights, and they're perfectly capable of nearly anything." Arthur nodded, taking pride in his friends and smiling at them.</p><p>Merlin nodded, then realized they might not be able to see his head movement, and said, "Good. We'll get ready then. Help the villagers and make sure they can quickly get to cover when the chimera returns."</p><p>"You've called it a chimera twice now. Where did that name come from?" Arthur tapped Merlin's shoulder lightly, drawing his attention.</p><p>"Uh-- It's the common name for the beast, but you'd only find it in spellbooks. I've heard that Camelot is against magic. Why would you choose now to work with someone with my abilities?" Merlin responded, then decided to get curious.</p><p>"This village is in danger. I have to put them first, before upholding that law. You've proven yourself to be-- Well, you seem like you can be trusted enough." 'We're still keeping an eye on you.' He added to himself, gaze lingering on the strange winged figure for a moment more, then he turned to his knights with a nod.</p><p>"Do as he says, and help the villagers find safe places to hide when the chimera returns, and also see if they can handle any weapons."</p><p>Gwaine nodded, as did most of the other knights, but Lancelot sent a suspicious glance towards the hooded figure. He seemed familiar, but he couldn't tell why. Suddenly, said figure turned straight towards him, and Lancelot was frozen in place by two golden eyes. Now he knew.</p><p>"Lance, you good?" Someone thumped his shoulder, and he glanced to the side to see Gwaine.</p><p>"Yes-- Yes, I'm fine." He shook his head out, turning to go help the rest of them.</p><p>&lt;&lt;+&gt;&gt;</p><p>"So... How powerful are you?" Arthur asked, standing near the sorcerer. He was looking up at the darkening sky, glanced down to the side at Lancelot, who was nearby, keeping an eye on the two of them as he had been instructed to.</p><p>The sorcerer didn't respond for a moment. It appeared like he was looking up at the sky as well, yet his hood didn't fall back. It must be some sort of enchantment or something.</p><p>"... Pretty powerful." Merlin answered, somewhat lamely, not really knowing what to say. Sure, he had discovered some things about his magic that he hadn't known before, but there were still some extents of his abilities that he didn't know.</p><p>"Wow. And, you think you can take on the chimera?" Arthur was half doubtful, but he couldn't help but stare at the glowing golden wings and remember how the figure had fought the chimera just hours before, and lived through it, even if he hadn't defeated the chimera.</p><p>Merlin hesitated again. "Hopefully."</p><p>Arthur looked down and arched an eyebrow at the winged figure. "Not much of a talker, hm?"</p><p>He sighed and shook his head. The spell that changed his voice made his throat hurt.</p><p>"... So... What can I call you? I mean-- In my mind I've just been thinking, 'winged hooded figure', which is kind of strange." Arthur chuckled nervously, fingering the hilt of his sword.</p><p>Merlin hesitated once more, then just went with, "Emrys."</p><p>The name sent a jolt down Arthur's spine, and he heard passing footsteps pause, and someone walk over.</p><p>"Did you say... Emrys?" Percival had walked over to them, looking tense, his eyes locked on said being.</p><p>"I uh— Yes, I did. Do I know you?" Merlin decided that was the best course of action he could take. He remembered vaguely, something about Percival hearing of Emrys from the druids, and realized that he may have just pulled a dumb.</p><p>"Emrys is the most powerful sorcerer to walk the world."</p><p>"Warlock— Uh, sorry. It's just a natural correction. It's warlock, because I was born with magic." Merlin caught himself off guard with the automatic correction, knowing he'd have to work on that habit.</p><p>"Ah." Percival nodded slowly, like he had just been shown the wonders of the universe.</p><p>Arthur glanced between the two. There was something very familiar about this 'Emrys'.</p><p>Lancelot sat on a bench next to a small shack, some storage place or something. He was watching their conversation with a small frown, worried for Merlin. He was putting himself in a lot of danger like this, but that cloak seemed to be doing enough to hide his identity.</p><p>Suddenly, a screaming roar shook the ground, rattling the skulls of everyone nearby, sending the village into a panic.</p><p>"Everyone, calm down! Get the villagers to safety, and then brace for the attack!" Arthur spun to find his knights, hand now firmly grasped around the hilt of his sword. He watched as they did their best, herding the panicked people into the safer houses, making sure the entrances were unblocked in case they needed to escape quickly.</p><p>The chimera roared again, and Merlin spread his wings, ready to meet it in the air.</p><p>"You're going after it again?" Arthur turned at the sound, staring at Emrys/Merlin.</p><p>Merlin nodded. "It's best if I can keep it from reaching you all. It's more of a danger to you that to me."</p><p>"All right. Let's kill this beast."</p><p>Merlin nodded once more before fully extending his wings, launching himself into the air with pure magic before soaring straight at the angry chimera, shouting a spell at it, knocking it off course. As it righted itself, fire burst from it's mouth again, making Merlin drop under it.</p><p>"Fugere metallum fulmen iniectum!" A spiral of magic solidified into a solid bolt of metal as it flew towards the underbelly of the chimera, striking with accuracy and managing to pierce it's hide. It screamed, sending a jolt down Merlin's spine, then the serpent tail coiled around the bolt and tossed it to the side, now bleeding from the open wound.</p><p>It swooped at Merlin yet again, and he attempted to dodge, but it snared his right wing with it's claws, pulling him closer to it's dangerous mouth.</p><p>"Forbærnaan!" It recoiled at the fire shooting from Merlin's outstretched palm, releasing his wing. He fell for a few moments until it healed enough to fly, then picked up most of the lost altitude, not wanting to let it get closer to the village.</p><p>"Give me Arthur Pendragon."</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>How was it talking?</p><p>"What are you? G— The book didn't say chimeras could talk!" Merlin held up his hands, ready to summon more fire, but the chimera remained a few feet away, hovering as Merlin did.</p><p>"Give me Arthur Pendragon." It repeated, voice twisted and distorted. That was when Merlin noticed that it only opened it's mouth, the words falling out like they weren't it's own. Someone, or something, was controlling this chimera, making it attack the village. It had all been a trap, set for the king.</p><p>Merlin blasted fire at it again, then folded his wings close to his torso and plummeted to the ground, wind whistling painfully in his ears. He squeezed his eyes closed, then caught himself before he hit the ground, sensing it approaching. He landed lightly, turning to Arthur, who had run over when he started to fall.</p><p>"This was a trap, set for you. You have to get out of here. I'll cover— Agh!" Merlin tried to explain to Arthur what was happening, rushing, but he was suddenly thrown to the side by some unseen force.</p><p>"King Arthur Pendragon, how nice it is to finally meet you." A new figure, in an emerald green cloak walked closer, pulling back it's hood. It was a man, older than Arthur, maybe in his late forties.</p><p>"Who are you." Arthur demanded, brandishing his sword and the man. He knew he was nothing nice.</p><p>The man smiled crookedly. "I am the bringer of your death, Arthur Pendragon. My name is... Well, I can't tell you that, can I? But you may call me Nicodemus."</p><p>"Well then, Nicodemus, what is your business here?" Arthur let out a small breath when Emrys/Merlin managed to get up, glaring daggers at Nicodemus.</p><p>"Did I not just tell you? You won't leave Wyndeep alive, Arthur Pendragon." Nicodemus chuckled, a harsh, rasping laugh. It was rather annoying, in Merlin's opinion.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I find nothing funny about that, so why don't you just pick up your oversized towel and leave." Merlin growled, flaring his wings while his hands fidgeted at his side, sparks flying from them.</p><p>"I beg your pardon?" Nicodemus turned to Merlin, looking amused. "Falling back to crude insults, are we?"</p><p>Merlin snorted. "And you talk like an eighty year old. If you touch Arthur, I'll have your head on a plate."</p><p>"Oh, will you now? Why do you care so much about him, Emrys..?" Nicodemus drawled, leering at Merlin.</p><p>The warlock stiffened, wings puffing up slightly.</p><p>"Surprised I know your druid name? Oh, but... What if I called you by your real name?"</p><p>"How would that benefit you."</p><p>Nicodemus chuckled again. "Because then you could watch your dear Arthur rot from the inside."</p><p>"... Forbærnaan." Was Merlins response, sensing a wave of fire at Nicodemus, who chuckled as the chimera landed in front of him, shielding him from the scorching heat before it was put out.</p><p>"Ooh, touched a nerve, did I?" Nicodemus spoke once the chimera growled and moved out of the way, standing behind it's master.</p><p>Arthur stood confused, his knights behind him, ready to attack at his command.</p><p>"I— Just, back off, Nicodemus. Or we'll run you through with our swords." He spat, lifting his sword once more.</p><p>"Oh, very well. Have a terrible day, Arthur Pendragon. And to you, Merlin Emrys." Nicodemus laughed, and it grew louder, almost to hysteria, until he and his chimera were surrounded by darkness. When the dark fog cleared, they were gone, and the laughter faded, leaving silence in it's wake.</p><p>"... Merlin..?" Arthur turned to the supposed Emrys, who stood stock still, trembling slightly  Even his wings quivered as he turned to face Arthur.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He choked out, voice rasping strangely as the hood finally fell, revealing Merlins face, tears welling in his eyes. His eyes were glowing a solid, consistent gold because of the wings, and he stared at Arthur helplessly.</p><p>"... Magic..?" Arthurs voice broke as he asked that single word, staring back at Merlin. There were so many emotions swimming in his eyes, but there was also a dullness to them, like something had broken within him.</p><p>"Arthur— I'm sorry. It's not my fault. I had to come. I— You— You would have died if I hadn't.  He would have killed you all. You don't know what that would do to me!" Merlin took a single step towards Arthur, heart breaking as the king took a step backwards, then a couple more, shaking his head.</p><p>"I can't believe... You never cared. All of it— It was never about me. It was about your plan, about whatever you want from Camelot."</p><p>"Arthur." Leon stepped forwards and placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from walking backwards any more.</p><p>"Think wisely. Merlin probably just saved us all from getting killed. If he wanted us dead, he could easily have just left us to die. In fact, if he wanted anything, he's had years to take whatever he wanted."</p><p>Merlin choked on air as he tried to speak again. "Leon— Don't bother to try. He's... His father hammered his hatred of magic to far into him. I'm sorry. I was born with it. There's nothing I could have done. I'll only go to Camelot once more, to get my things and say goodby to Gaius. I'll never return."</p><p>Leon looked up at Merlin, sadness radiating from him. Gwaine had his face in his hands, while Percival was standing stiff, something similar to fear and respect in his eyes. Elyan seemed confused, but Lancelot and Mordred were accepting, knowing that their friend's secret had been found out.</p><p>"Go do that." Arthurs voice was tight, looking away from Merlin. "Don't come back."</p><p>"Arthur, you can't do that to him!" Lancelot turned to the king, pleading. "He's your friend. He's our friend! Hasn't he proven himself time and time again?"</p><p>But it was too late. Merlin was already gone, swept into the air, flying back towards Camelot.</p><p>&lt;&lt;+&gt;&gt;</p><p>"Merlin."</p><p>He was shaken awake lightly, blinking sleep out of his eyes. "Huh? Wha..?"</p><p>"Merlin." Gaius repeated quietly, smiling halfheartedly at the young warlock.</p><p>"Uhn. How long was I asleep?"</p><p>"Long enough for the king to have sent for you."</p><p>Merlin sat straight up in bed, proceeding to pull his wings after laying on them for the entire night, yelping at the sudden jolt of pain, easing back down onto his elbows. "Wait— No. I can't go. I'm supposed to be gone. How did he even know I was still here?"</p><p>"I... May have told him." Gaius looked slightly ashamed of himself, then continued. "But he was terribly distraught, coming to my door himself rather than sending a servant. I think it'd be best if you went to see him."</p><p>Merling sighed and slowly pulled his wings out from under him, turning and thumping his feet onto the ground, wings slightly crumpled against the wall and bed behind him, still sitting on the mattress.</p><p>"I can't go. He probably just wants to run me through with a sword himself, not just burning me at the pyre." He looked up at Gaius with a hint of desperation in his tone.</p><p>Gaius shook his head. "I already said he looked distraught when he was looking for you. He sounded slightly panicked, praying that you had stayed. Did I mention it was at an ungodly time in the morning, before the moon had even made it to the horizon?"</p><p>Merlin still hesitated, staying quiet.</p><p>"You should go, Merlin. Even if he truly wanted to, Arthur wouldn't be able to hurt you, with your magic to protect yourself."</p><p>Merlin chuckled dryly. "Thanks, Gaius. That makes me feel a lot better."</p><p>"I'm sorry, now go."</p><p>"Alright, alright. I'll go." Merlin pushed himself up onto his feet, still not bothering to conceal his wings. The secret was out. What point was there in hiding anymore? All of Camelot would know soon, probably when Arthur announced that he was an enemy of the throne.</p><p>He dragged himself out of his room, Gaius following warily behind him. Merlin grumbled, 'accidentally' knocking a book off the table with his wing.</p><p>Gaius frowned at the back of Merlins head, but said nothing, just picking the book back up and replacing it on the table.</p><p>Merlin turned to try and bargain with Gaius one last time, but seeing the look on his face, he finally gave in and turned, leaving the physicians chambers.</p><p>&lt;&lt;+&gt;&gt;</p><p>"Enter."</p><p>Merlin didn't even have to knock. He inhaled sharply and pushed open the door, closing it behind him.</p><p>And then he was pressed against it, his heart skipping a beat as he stared at Arthur, who's arms were on either side of his head.</p><p>"Hi." Okay, well, that was not a good thing to say. Alarm bells were going off in Merlins head, but he couldn't move.</p><p>Arthur was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"You're... What?"</p><p>"I said I'm sorry. I was... Irrational, yesterday."</p><p>Merlin stared at the king for a moment, shaking slightly. "You had reason for it. I betrayed you."</p><p>"No, you didn't. I understand now. Lancelot and Mordred told me everything, and Mordred revealed himself. You and him have always been on my side. I should have understood that before."</p><p>"But... You understand now?"</p><p>"Yes. Thank you, Merlin." He smiled, and then pulled his friend from the wall, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, hands brushing lightly against the backs of the golden wings.</p><p>"Your wings are beautiful." Arthur murmured, running his fingers down the shining feathers.</p><p>Merlin smiled into his shoulder, holding him. "Thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>